


The Bashful Guard

by glowly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Princes & Princesses, True Love, Violence, Werewolf, wolfless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowly/pseuds/glowly
Summary: All Rose wants to do is finish her senior year without any hiccups. When a mysteriously familiar man shows up to take her school shopping, Rose is thrown into a world she doesn't remember ever existing in. Can Rose stay afloat in a magical world she only read of in bedtime fairy tales?





	1. Her New Guard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ever evolving original story that I am putting up on this fanfic site to get more criticism. Be brutal. I love feedback of all kinds, and want to hear what people think when reading my work. The meaner you are, the better feedback I get, the stronger a writer I will become. TIA and I hope you enjoy.

**-Her New Home-**

  
A detached teen slumped over her heavily stuffed box as it sat neatly on her made bed. "The last remains of them." She was referring to what remained of her old life in her old hometown with all old her family and friends. All she had of them was in this box. This fact angered her. Hot blood coursing through her veins, she felt her hands start to shake. 'They should still be here with me, or maybe I should be with them.' she thought of their smiling faces looking down at her from heaven.

In a response to her own internal fight, she turned the box over to spill all of its contents onto her new bed. She needed to rebel against her confined space. 'This new... place, it is so clean... and old.’ She cringed. ‘I miss the blessed mess I called home. I miss them.' She thought to herself as she continued to tussle her belongings around. "This place will never be my home and these things will never bring them back." She said out loud as if to prove it to herself.

Yet, seeing last parts of her parents' love dispersed and roughed from the impulsive act made guilt washed over her. 'Why did I treat them so badly? What if I hurt the little I have left? What if they disappeared into thin air too?’ She questioned. ‘Then I will be even more alone than I am now.' She thought as her arms began to tingle. The anguishing pain of being truly alone poured over her. She shivered softly, trying to hold it together for her own sake.

Tears in her eyes, she felt the need to sob over take her. The mourning girl within her fought the urge. 'I needed to be strong. I have to survive this.' She told herself. 'I am strong.' Her core repeated as it began to attempt to become solid again. In Rose's eyes, they were short, chubby and extremely old, but Rose felt like they were a necessary evil in her life. As her adoptive parents, Rose needed them to get through the next year until she graduated.

Yet, with that same thought, they kept her here. Although it was a foolish mindset, Rose told herself that they were her legal keepers, since they were a part of the reason she no longer had her hometown roots. It made her feel isolated. Not that it mattered to the budding teen. In a few months Rose would be tearing them up herself as she went onto a brand new journey of her college beginnings. ‘Just get through the rest of senior year, try to make some friends and move on.’ Rose concentrated, thinking of her bright future.

"You look just like her." The old lady was dazzled by Rose’s beauty. She stepped forward, trying to embrace Rose in her arms like they were family long ago. "Yes, her mother made that exact face, didn't she?" The old man smiled to his wife as she turned back to him. "Wha... What are you doing in my room?" Rose tried to deflect, trying avoid their contact. "And did you just say I look like my mom? Did you just say you knew my mom?" Rose was royally confused. She took a step back trying to gain space against her intruders as they invaded her mind.

"Yes. Your mother never told you? She was sent to us, like you were.” The old woman hinted to a past Rose was unable to breakthrough. The truth was that these two old geezers had a very large role in Rose’s life before her parents death. ‘Let your memory come back.’ The old woman prayed from within her soul as Rose stared at her. “Oh yes, she was like you once. Alone without a family to recall of.” The old woman bowed, placing them all into the hands of fate.

“I pray this gives you hope that someday you will find life and purpose again." The old lady spoke with calm rhythmic motions as if she was in prayer for Rose. The spiritual nature of her new guardian only made Rose more on edge. She knew the old woman wanted to help, but this was weird and unneeded to act this way. Rose might be alone but she was strong enough to survive without them. "Anyway." The old man interrupted Rose's train of thought.

“We are your family, now and forever. Your mother called us Gigi and Gino. Please do the same.” the old man, Gino, suggested gently as he began to break the next subject. "We came up here to bug you because starts this Monday and you only have this weekend to prepare. I know you don't have much knowledge of this town so we arranged an escort for you. He will take you through all our errands tomorrow." Gino stated like Rose needed a babysitter. In truth, she needed much more than that but this was all they could provide.

Gino knew Rose wouldn't accept the truth all at once, so in the meantime a babysitter would the term they used until Rose’s true nature was revealed. "Errands? Like what? Grocery shopping and dry cleaning?" Rose wondered out loud. "No. No." They spoke together, chuckling at Rose's assumption. Tomorrow was much more important than that, it was a moment of fate. ‘Tomorrow has many paths.’ Gigi thought as the many futures unraveled before her.

"He is just taking you school supply shopping and picking up some gardening supplies that we ordered." Gigi replied, leaving out the important details about her new guard. ‘None of us are ready for what is coming for us.’ Gigi shivered. "Ugh, do I have a choice?" Rose rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair dramatically. She was in no mood for shopping or new strangers. Much of her past taught her to hate such things. ‘Still, she must.’ Gigi told herself.

With a friendly smile, Gigi forced fate onto Rose. "No, not really, but I think you will be happy when he arrives." Gigi sternly stated, her eyes hardening in thought. ‘He was our last chance.’ Gigi thought of the royal guard, the last one willing to work with their defiant Rose. "No I won't. I don't need an escort. I keep telling you that.” Rose huffed crossing her arms in defense. “I mean... I wouldn't go with any of the men you chose to drive me here and I won't this time either." Rose stood tall.

Her walls were so stoic and towering, it make her look like princess locked away like Rapunzel. "Yes, you almost walked here, didn't you?" Gino chuckled thinking of the different men the guard sent that day. They tried cute, beautiful, strong, gentle, and forceful. Mr. Forceful ended up with a broken nose and a sore pair of balls. Both old guardians hoped that Mr. Familiar would do the trick. Rose needed a protector for the storm coming straight for them all.

"I sure did." Rose raised her chin in pride of her stubborn ways. Rose wasn't going leave with just anyone. She made an exception for the old couple because they went to her parents funerals with her. It meant a lot that the two geezers grieved with her, like her parents were important to them too. Even if it was fake, it helped Rose. After that, Rose felt connected with them. She couldn't really bond with them, mainly 'cause it felt like she was replacing her parents if she did.

Something about them, it made her trust them, like her parents chose them for her. Maybe her parents had, the question of how the ancient couple knew Rose's mother brought forth more questions than Rose's already overwhelmed mind could handle. For now their origin in Rose’s life would have to take a back burner to let Rose adjust to her new life. "Well we did our research this time and found the one man you won't reject." The odd couple both said in cue, they too were proud of the surprise they had waiting for tomorrow.

This mysterious stranger was the last man standing and Gigi would have picked him from the beginning, knowing his role in Rose's life. ‘There was no man that would do more for Rose.’ Gigi smiled thinking of his shape. "Yeah right, old geezers." Rose rolled her eyes again placing her hands on her hips in a dramatic gesture. "We already told you once to call us by our nicknames. We are your family, Rose." Gigi said reaching her limit.

‘This will not go anywhere good.’ Gino sighed. He understood Gigi better than she knew herself in this kind of case. Not to mention that their guest would be arriving soon. It was time to leave Rose for the night. "Just give him a chance when he arrives tomorrow. Good night princess." Gino said motioning his wife to follow him as they left without another word. Rose turned back to her bed, a total mess. Rose didn't even feel sleepy, but the day's events made her want to sleep.

She wanted to end this awful day, and find her new life. There was something waiting for her out in the dark unknown and Rose wanted to rise to the occasion. ‘Too bad I have to wait.’ Rose pouted as she started to toss each object chaotically into her box. Her hand shook on one personally touching object, her mother's fable book. Rose thumbed the well worn pages as she laid down. Falling onto the bed she realized how much she missed her mother. Every night she would read this book of magic and fairy tales.

Rose played with the chapter index until she came to her favorite story. “The Girl who caught the Wolf King.” She said to herself in the dim lit room of her dreamland. It was a magical story of an ordinary village girl who fell in love with the Wolf King, and he in turn with her. Rose always asked her parents if she would meet her King like that someday. Her mother always replied the same way.

“If you are unlucky.” Rose pondered her words. If she was unlucky, what would be so unlucky about meeting a fairy tale prince? Sighing, Rose began to read the chapter as she felt her mind slowly slip away. Before she knew it, Rose was soundly passed out. Her peaceful sleep undisturbed as Gigi and Gino planned in secret below her as a storm brewed in the sky, telling the very bewildering story of the days ahead of poor Rose.

  
**-The Reluctant Guard-**

   
Three cups of tea were placed on the kitchen counter top, growing cold as their three owners grew increasingly nervous. "It is good to see you again." Gigi greeted her guest with a warm smile. She was trying to put the best foot forward, but the suited young man before her refused. His face reacted with a numb expression, greeting them back coldly. "Yes, it seems to be. Hopefully, this time doesn't end in such tragedy." He bit back with bitter anger. The boy had plenty of reasons to be angry but it would do no good here.

The old couple needed to get rid of that rage if they had any chance of making this mission a success. Rose would not respond to anger well. In an attempt of relief, the old couple let the bitter words wisp away into the wind, unable to grab hold onto their minds. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised by what we have to tell you." Gigi said with excitement, thinking back to the same boy crying over her gravestone. ‘He begged the Goddess to bring her back from that grave, but how will he react when he sees her alive and well?’ Gigi asked herself.

"The only pleasant surprise you can give me is death." The suit frowned as he fought his tears back with bitter grief. "That is not true. You have so much to live for. The surprise is about our ward." Gigi said, setting up a more positive line of thinking. "Great. Let me guess my new client, your ward, is dying and you want me to get attached so I can suffer another loss at your hands." The suit huffed thinking of her beautiful face. 'No one will ever replace her.’ The cold man sighed.

‘No one can even try.' The disturbed young man told himself as he readied himself for their reason for meeting like this. Usually an assignment was made with a case file but this particular one was bare of details, as though it held a much more monumental meaning that his normal assignments. "No Bash. Our ward is very much alive, just as are you. Which is why we brought you here early. We need to prepare you for tomorrow. This mission will not be easy." Gino said, playing the serious nature of the situation onto his face.

‘He is our last chance. Do not fail us, little halfing.’ Gino sighed. "Is anything with you people ever easy?" Bash stung, not even trying to get what the old couple was hinting at. They would have to be blunt, but first Gigi needed his commitment to their daughter. "What I am about to tell and show you goes beyond your oath to the royal family." Gigi began to explain. "This assignment, this target, will cause you to go against your own flesh and blood along with betray the very organization you have aligned yourself with." Gigi set the stage.

Watching Bash stare at her disdain, she felt Bash lash out. "You mean you want me to betray my family and my guard. As in the only things that keep me going? And for what?" Bash scoffed, thinking that he should have refused this mission. All of his men had, but his allegiance to his duty as a royal guardsman forced him to accept it. Bash grimaced thinking of his purpose. ‘Protecting girls in danger like her are the only thing that keeps me alive anymore.’ Bash sighed, thinking his dead love.

Pulling out a small wallet photo, Gigi inhaled in preparation of what Bash would do when he saw Rose’s face. "For her. You will do it for her." Gigi stated flipping the picture to lay before the suited guard. He gawked forward at the picture, unable to believe his eyes. It was like something from a distant dream. Staring at the polaroid of Rose's happy face as she sat in this very room, Bash lost his sense of reality. The pain in his heart stopped as his blood began to thump loudly in his ears.

“H-how?" He stuttered, scrambling to pull out his wallet get his own picture of his lost hope. "How did you find someone that looks exactly like her?" He demanded as his lungs flattened. With shaky hands, He began to compare their carbon copy to his ratty photo. She looked identical to his lost best friend. A flash of her scared eyes came over Bash’s. Her face was covered in blood as he pulled her from the wreckage. 'It can't be. I watched her die.' Bash told his wolf as they searched for her distant scent.

"She looks exactly like her because it is her." Gigi said knowing that her scent would tell him tomorrow. "Th-that is impossible. I watched her demise on that hilltop. I carried her from the car crash.” Bash began to recall. “I went through that burning house myself. I know she is dead. She is gone. Isn't she?" Bash sobbed as his grief poured forward. His year of therapy just went right out the door, and a part of him didn't care. To be crazy and have her, he would pay so much more for that chance.

Bash give his life to see her again, just to hold her one last time. "That is what we want the world to think." Gigi tilted her head up coldly, feeling the hard part come to their discussion. It was heartbreaking to think of all the people that died that night. “You know the terrorists that tried to kill her that night will not stop until the Kingdom is in flames or she is dead and gone.” Gigi grimaced. “It is clear the danger she is in. Especially since all doubles are dead. She is the only one that survived.” Gigi explained.

“She is the only silver lining in the tragic event known as the Dead Roses." Gigi shuddered thinking about the countless people that died so Rose could live. Gigi took Bash's hand in hers, thinking of his brave actions that night. "You and you alone, are the reason she survived that day. That is why you and you alone, are the only hope she has to live through this trying time." Bash looked up at Gigi with wide eyes of wonder. "She is... I can't..." His words left him as he comprehended what she said.

Thinking of the tricky couple and their reputation, Bash hardened himself. "I don't know. It seemed like witchcraft, bringing the dead back to grave with no ramifications. I don’t believe you." Bash said taking his hand from Gigi's. He had to think of what his grief counselor told him. 'Even if she isn't buried, she is gone.' Bash told his wolf that every single time they 'caught' her scent in the air. "She is gone. The girl I grew up with is dead. And this girl, she is a fluke. I don't know how she came to your care…” Bash racked his brain for a reason.

“But I will do my duty and care for her as I would for any other client." Bash said, shutting down their narrative as he prepared himself to make it through the mission ahead. "Bash, just have an open mind.” Gino begged. “Tomorrow you will see, she is very much alive and she needs you more than anyone." Gino explained. "Need me... Ha, that is yet to be seen. I will be back in the morning to collect her. The notes say she has to go school shopping." Bash grew cold remembering his paperwork.

"Yes, she does, and she won't go willingly." Gigi stated thinking of all the other guards that failed in Bash's place, she said a silent prayer that they would react well to each other. "Oh great, on top of looking like my lost beauty of the nation, she is also a spoiled brat." Bash rolled his eyes. "No, she is a scared little girl with no one to depend on. Tread lightly." Gigi scolded the man as she ushered him out. "Until tomorrow." The old couple said as they shut the door on their new guard. "Do you really think he can do it, dear?" Gino asked his wife.

"Do what? Keep himself in check and protect her from what is coming? I hope to the Goddess he can." Gigi sighed. "She isn't going to react to his attitude very well." Gino theorized. "Yes, we will be lucky if she doesn't kick his ass and refuse to see him ever again." Gigi agreed. Looking at the star scattered sky Gigi told the unseen goddess her worries. 'Please let these children overcome these trying times and break the curse of the sea salt wolves extinction. Please let it work this time.’ Gigi prayed thinking of the endless failures in her memories.


	2. Their Familiar Connection

 

**-The Familiar Stranger-**

Waiting for his target in the dining room, Bash considered Gigi’s words. Could his long lost Rose really be alive? Could it be possible that his best friend survived all the tragedy brought onto her by the Goddess? It seemed like a pipe dream to even consider such a thing. If it really was his Rose, it was unfair for Gigi to call Bash after all he had been through. How many sleepless nights had Bash sobbed himself to exhaustion in her bed? Bash felt like he died that night along with Rose.

Thinking of their past, Bash realized that he was a cynic. A shell of his former self, unable to feel without her emotions flowing through his body. Bash considered for a moment that this really may be his lost Rose. As though she was the same bright faced, happy-go-lucky girl. The one that used to beat him up for stealing her purse when she wasn’t looking. They had always been a pair. Partners in crime, shaving off his brother’s eye brows or getting lost in the wilderness looking for hidden treasure.

If Bash had her back, he could and would do anything. He would plan to take her away from all of this. Bash would willingly give up this world of magical wolves and Kings for a normal life with her. “You are not to run away with her.” Gigi growled like she read his mind with unknown magic. “I would never do such a thing. She is a client and nothing else.” Bash lied, living in his fantasy a little longer. “You can pretend all you want but I see through you. Once you see it is her, you must resist. Let her come to you.” Gigi warned.

Gigi grew afraid of what the wolf might do when he realized the truth. ‘As it stands, he may assault her.’ Gigi shivered. “Now shush, the girl is stirring.” Gigi said rushing out of sight so that Bash had the chance to naturally descend onto their ignorant Rose. Waking softly in her bed, Rose heard a commotion in the kitchen below her. ‘It’s breakfast time.’ Her stomach growled loudly. Stretching slowly Rose wandered through her bedroom and down the stairs.

Rose was still in her yoga pants and baggy tee from the night before, but didn’t feel the need to change. After all, Rose was the only tenant/ foster child in the oversized home. Rose felt a little sad knowing how alone she was here. It felt like such a waste. This place was made for left behind kids. Rose had hoped for someone other than the old couple to talk to. ‘I guess I have to settle for those old geezers for now.’ Rose thought with a sigh.  
  
Passing through the living room, she silently ignored the tension floating down her way. “Morning.” Rose shouted after plopping onto the dining room chair with her eyes still half open with encrusted sleep. Rose looked down at her placemat with her guard completely down. That gave Bash a few moments to study her shape. She sure did look like his Rose. She smelt like her too. Even though he didn’t understand the need for it last night, he was thankful that Gigi warned him.

It took every bit of resistance to stay seated as his greatest wish became reality by the powers of the Moon Goddess herself. ‘Rose is alive and well.’ Bash smirked. “Morning indeed.” Bash said with a deep chuckle. He was excited let her see him. ‘Surely she will know it was me instantly.’ Bash told his wolf with confidence. ‘After all, we are childhood best friends.’ Bash’s mind raced with their memories growing up together. ‘Notice me Rose.’ Bash teased.

Bash’s deep voice shook Rose’s ears, vibrating her system. She had expected the shrill high pitch of the old woman, Gigi. Rose’s eyes grew wide as she dared look up at the source of such a baritone. A gasp possessed her as she saw a stranger across the table. Before her, Rose found a well dressed handsome young man seated calmly with a devilish smirk. His dark suit made him look like the men the old couple sent before. ‘This was a bad sign.’ Rose worried. He wore a charming smile, telling Rose how eager he was to see her.

“Wha... who are you?” Rose jumped back in her seat in defense. She was almost ready to run, but curiosity kept her sealed in her seat. Her mind prickled with whispers of her past life, trying to tempt her into the dark night of her parent’s death. Bash sighed, chastising himself for his naivety. Shaking his head, he tried to accept this new truth: Rose didn’t know him. All of those years filled with happy love and care had seemed to disappear within the few years they didn’t see each other.

‘But didn’t she hear my voice?’ Bash wondered. It was the same deep tone he got once puberty hit him. Bash’s expression softened as he began thinking of their late night phone calls. His wolf repeated his old promises. ‘I will get stronger and protect you Rose.’ He heard his past vows. ’I promise I will protect you from anything.’ Hearing those words again, he doubted Rose’s loyalty. ‘I promised her that so many times, how could she forget about me?’ Bash lamented.

Grief washed over Bash as she sat in front of him. Rose was acting like a stranger to him as though nothing but duty held them together. Such betrayal hurt, making Bash wanted to hurt Rose back. To see his Rose rise from within this shell of her former self, Bash needed to challenge the unsuspecting girl before him.

Smugly adjusting himself, Bash decided to test her sensibilities. “I could ask you the same thing.” The suited Bash retorted as he coolly leaned back in his seat, biting his lip to hold his emotions in. ‘How can someone change so much in a few short years?’ Bash asked himself, looking Rose over. She still had the same features. Her big doe eyes darted around the room, unable to let Bash in. It made Bash think of her nickname ‘Ugly Duckling.’ When he left, Rose was going through the same hormone hornet nest every teenager had to wade through at that age.

Back then, Rose would use her cedar waves and baggy clothes to hide her pizza face acne and growing awkward shape. ‘Oh how times have changed.’ Bash chuckled with tears in his eyes as he took in her present image. The ugly duckling Bash knew had turned into a stunning swan meant to rule them all. Bash knew she was done hiding from the world from her obvious stance. The same salt water waves were tucked behind Rose’s left ear. ‘She is everything and nothing like I remembered.’ He whispered to his wolf in confusion. Bash felt an intense flash of emotions as their eyes locked.  
  
Rose wiggled in her spot from Bash’s comfort. Knowing he felt at ease here made Rose feel more uncomfortable. This was her domain and she needed to regain control over the situation. “I asked first.” She huffed. “That’s rude to answer a question with another question.” Rose felt her anger feeling taking over. ‘How could this be who the old couple was referring to yesterday?’ She questioned herself silently. By this interaction alone, Rose already didn’t like this arrangement. She wasn’t going anywhere with this guy.  
  
Bash chuckled as her prickly defiance poked at his thick skin. “Fine have it your way.” Bash leaned forward, growing cushy in the open space Gigi’s household provided him. Feeling peckish, Bash reached over to the fruit basket in the middle of the table and grabbed an apple. A part of him wanted to prove it was her before going further. He needed to be sure that she was his lost best friend. Rose’s eyes followed his hands, showing Bash that he had another instrument to bait her with. Tossing it playfully in his hands, Rose began to feel like a mouse in a cat’s den.

‘Come on my little Cactus Rose, come play with me.’ Bash dared her silently as his eyes toyed with her. Her dumbfounded face told Bash to take it even further as he drew her true self out. Playing with the thick dense air of silence, he bit into his apple, Bash’s full sky eyes staring at Rose the entire time. Rose became unnerved by this interaction. His face, while attractive, seemed familiar. ‘Who is he and why is he here?’ Rose wondered. “I am here to play escort to the newly adopted orphan that lives here.” Bash said as though he was her mind reader.  

“Word is she is the most engaging beauty of our nation has ever known. Have you seen her?” Bash teased Rose gently. He was trying to get her own of her shell. ‘Tease me Rose, tease me back like you used to.’ Bash’s wolf called to her. “Ha, ha, very funny.” Rose rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in a turned off stance. He was trying to shake her down, and no man would shake her. ‘Especially not this pompous imbecile.’ She told herself as she created her own blockade.  
  
‘No man will control me.’ Rose spoke into her core like her family always taught her to do when turmoil swarmed her soul like it did now. Their strong words gave Rose the strength she needed to defeat this unpleasant man. “What? Surely you can’t be her.” Bash jested, falling too far into his own game to stop now. “After all, you are sloppy, uncouth, and positively spoiled.” The suit spat his words at Rose as if he was disappointed at what she had become.  
  
Rose was cold and distant, nothing like the girl that brought his wolf back from the brink. Bash hurt so much thinking this. In return, his words pained Rose to the core, bypassing any shields she had over her raw heart. He was right, Rose wasn’t same girl as she was before. Her parents were dead and she didn’t have anyone to depend on. Even her childhood best friend were dead. The thought of their demise formed over her eyes.  
  
Death and grieving washed over Rose once more. This was even more reason for her to become thick skinned and stubborn. This man, no matter how well put together he was, would not get to her. Rose had overcome much larger challenges and had much more challenging days lay ahead for her. Rose had no time to allow this familiar stranger to break her down. Determined of that fact, she stood up, knocking the chair back with force. The act sent forth a spectacle as Bash watched Rose charge him.

Studying her movement as she began to stand over him, Bash felt their fire come back. Emotions washing over both of them as they burnt in flames of her rage. Bash instantly felt bad for the words he said. He didn’t mean a word of it, but it felt needed. He was dying to be ruled over by her like the princess she was in his mind. Having her so close send his wolf reeling. ‘It really is her.’ His wolf said as they basked in her storm of ire. ‘We really found you.’ Bash’s mind spun.

‘I missed you so much.’ His heart ached as Rose second guessed her decision to face her newest enemy. The rash act of approaching him was more for Rose’s self confidence and less made to intimidate Bash. She was determined to prove her power to both of them. Rose was the only one that still had doubt of her prowess. Radiating her raw energy over him, Rose saw interest play in the familiar stranger’s eyes. ‘I’ll show him uncouth!’ Rose thought, preparing herself for her next move.  
  
Bash just continued to stared at her, his mouth half ajar in amazement of her passion. “Well then, good luck waiting for your ‘beauty of the nation.’ This sloppy spoiled uncouth girl is leaving.” Rose grabbed the bitten apple right out of Bash’s hand. Her touch grazed his skin, sending his wolf alive. ‘We both have been reborn in the furious flames of her domination.’ Bash’s wolf told him. ‘And you just ruined your second chance at a first impression.’ His wolf teased. Realizing his wolf was right, Bash tried to salvage it.

“Wait, Rose. Wait.” He called out as Rose ignored his words. Making her way to the stairs to descend her way back to the only haven she knew. Her goal accomplished, Rose’s pride swelled with each step she took. Her dominance was more apparent with each passing second as she left her familiar stranger trailing behind. “Wait.” The man’s composure began unraveling, as he followed her. “I think we misunderstood each other.” His worried brow knitting together.

Bash cursed himself for blowing this opportunity to reintroduce himself into her life. “Misunderstood?” Rose’s hair trigger naturally responded back to him. She turned back to look her fool in the face. Rose wanted to see his panicked expression, instead she saw the concern lining his blue eyes. This confused her. ‘Why is he concerned about me? This is nothing but a job for him, isn’t it?’ She questioned.  
  
‘It doesn’t matter. Concerned or not, he doesn’t get to treat me this way.’ She decided. ‘Time to teach him a lesson.’ Rose thought gleefully. She took a large bite of the apple in her hand “Ha. As if. You said it perfectly.” She began to spit as she talked with a full mouth.  
  
“You were waiting for a princess instead you got a country bumpkin.” Rose purposely spat out chunks at the man as he stood before her. Bash stood frozen under her gaze, unable think of his next step. He already screw this up so badly. Who knew if she would ever take him serious now. The idea of Rose shutting him out again came over Bash. He didn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t be close to her, especially not after confirming in fact that she was his long lost love and best friend. 

Rose took great pleasure in her display of spite. Shock took over the stranger’s bright eyes as the cold apple hit him. His pure emotions of devotion poured over him, causing him to lick his lips nervously. ‘Will she ever let me in after this debacle?’ Bash wondered as he looked at Rose’s snarky face. ‘Will she ever know who I am?’ Bash worried. ‘I can’t live in a world she doesn’t know me in.’ Bash lamented. as she saw soft emotions played across his expression as Rose laughed in his face. Care, pain, and dare she admit it, love were bursting over his ocean blues.  
  
‘What was he playing at and who was he?’ Rose pondered to herself, feeling her line of sight begin to sway. Unaware of the reason, Rose felt the ice around her chest began to defrost. Something in her wanted to trust him. Rose was ready to jump into this man’s arms, and for the life of her, she couldn’t understand why. Fearing her survival, Rose fought this instinct. Her mind began forcing her legs to carry themselves through the open bedroom door.

These confusing emotions overflowed her nervous system as the embarrassment hit. She was vulnerable and weak as her walls crumbled around her. ‘How could I let this happen?’ Rose asked herself as she stood in her her own ruin. ‘How could I allow him to pull me into this false sense of safety?’ Rose felt like she was melting under his cold gaze. She had to escape him before it was too late. Rose attempted to distance herself from him with her thick door as the barrier.

Before Rose sealed herself away, the man wedged himself into the frame. His wide shoulder held the edges of the door open, pushing back against her closing walls. “Rose please, I was just joking, testing your nerves, seeing how you react.” He fought for control of the door. Bash’s blue eyes screamed in desperation, dying for Rose take a second chance on him. This was impossible for Rose to do. The past had taught her not take any chances on strangers like him, as they would only take what was most precious from her.

“Well now you know how I react to assholes. I will not take abuse of any kind. And no man will control me. No man will ever break me.” Rose kicked the man in the nuts. Shoving him out of the way she slammed the door as hard as her shaking hands would allow. As she heard the man groan for his injured organ, Rose felt a sense of satisfaction to her brain. Despite the mental rush, she knew it wasn’t over just yet. Rose knew she was still fighting for her well being.

‘It feels like I am losing her all over again.’ Bash feared as he pounded on the door. “Like I care.” Rose huffed hoping to lose his interest in her. If this arrangement was ever going to work, Rose would have to teach her familiar stranger who he was messing with. Locking the knob in place, she scanned for ways to block the door. Rose ran to her long dresser Gigi formed a makeshift vanity with. A perfect base for Rose’s purpose, she pushed the heavy wooden object against the door frame.  
  
Moments later, she heard the guard try to coax her out. “Rose come on. I didn’t mean any of it. I am idiot, ok? Just let me in. Do you really want to end it like this?” His voice sounded wobbly, like he was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. Her ear against the wall, she heard a loud pound followed by his steps fading away. Rose was surprised by that. All that fire and venom and the idiot was kept out with a simple door lock.

‘Maybe this will teach Gigi and Gino not to send me anymore of those goons.’ Rose sighed. Her body relaxed as she leaned to sit next to the hardwood door. A chuckle rocked her system until tears of sadness found her eyes, pouring down her as her congratulated herself. ‘Rose: 1 and Stranger: 0’ Rose confirmed in her own mental records.

** -Their Connection- **

Rose’s victory was short lived though. The faded set of stomps were soon to be replaced with two pairs of steps in tantrum. ‘Great, who did he bring? No matter, they won’t get in.’ Rose thought to herself as she prepared herself for the next battle. Rose heard the key turning knowing they would run into her fortress soon. The door moved less than an inch before resistance was met. Rose heard the old woman chuckle at her makeshift defense. “It seems she has locked you out.” Gigi seemed to be amused by Rose’s actions.

“Stubborn, rude, inconsiderate little brat!” Bash shouted in rage, holding back his tears as he lost his mind over what Rose was doing to them. ‘How could she throw me away like this? How can be so insignificant to her?’ Bash sobbed. “Consider your words. The door is open and she can hear you.” Gigi warned him. “I don’t care if she can hear me. I want her to know she can’t treat me like this. I am... she is...” The stranger’s words bucked with unbridled emotion as his unknown thoughts spilled out half formed.  
  
‘He is just like a wild stallion.’ Rose chuckled to herself, thinking that he remember her of old friend. Thinking of that distant relative, Rose let her mind wander. She wouldn’t mind having her fun loving devious best friend back. She missed Riley so much. Rose heard the two sigh as they let off steam. “You are a stranger and she is a grieving orphan. She can and she will treat you in such a way until you consider her situation.” Gigi warned. Bash began to huff in response.

“Consider her situation? I already know her better than she knows herself.” Bash scoffed, unable to see the forest from the trees. “Oh really?” Gigi teased, she smirked at the way he conveniently forgot his casework notes about Rose’s memory loss. “Since you have forgotten what has transpired, let me kindly remind you what Rose has been through.” Gigi sighed. “Rose watched her world die in front of her slowly. We are all she has now.” Gigi explained the sober truth.

Rose had no idea Gigi understood her so well. Tears readied themselves in Rose’s eyes as she listened further. ”I would do anything for her, why can’t she see that?“ Bash pouted like a selfish child, unable to bring himself to see his Cactus Rose’s side. “And how in the world is she supposed to see that?” Gigi scoffed. “She hasn’t seen you in years. You have changed, so has she.” Gigi explained their situation as if she knew Rose needed to hear their devotion to her.  
  
“In nature, yes. She used to be the life of our family. She inspired me, she is the reason I am who I am.” Bash said almost pained, like he was clutching his heart. “But now... she is hot headed, cold hearted, and forceful.” Bsh spoke with rage still close to his spirit. “Like your family taught her to be in front of her enemy. You should be proud.” Gigi retorted with a snort. “Enemy? I am her family, her best friend. I am not her enemy, she has nothing to fear in me.” Bash said surprised by the ideal.  
  
“You have done nothing but insult her since you saw her. And why? Because she didn’t embrace you with open arms screaming your name.” Rose heard the suit groan in pain again. ‘Gigi must have hit him.’ Rose thought, giggling to herself. She was right. Gigi had grown tired of Bash’s immaturity as she decided that pain was necessary to get the facts through his thick skull. Gigi pressed into the pressure point of Bash’s shoulder, causing him to holler. “She doesn’t know you, Bash.” Gigi hissed.

“She forgot about all of us so she could deal with her trauma.” Gigi felt sad knowing Rose might never remember the many summers she spent here. “That left her raw, hollow and alone as she searches for lost information in us.” Gigi sighed. “She is in a scary new world with no shelter to protect her and we are all strangers now.” Gigi spelled it out in case.“You have to be her shield. Be open and warm until her ice melts her memory banks.” Gigi advised. Bash sighed, taking his time as Gigi’s words sunk in.  
  
“Maybe you are right. I messed up. It is obvious that I am not right for this assignment, you will just have to get another guard.” Bash lamented, thinking he could get his platoon to take his position over. “There is no other guard.” Gigi spoke clearly, letting the reality of what was at stake here sink in. “Excuse me?” Bash expected Gigi to correct herself, there was always another guard. “You heard me.” Gigi growled.  
  
“Rose already rejected all of the other men willing to work with her. She has gotten quite a reputation, they call her untameable.” Gigi explained. “Rose isn’t untameable. She is just high spirited, that is my favorite thing about her.” Bash muttered. He was growing disappointed in his men and the fact that they couldn’t see that about someone like Rose. “Exactly, but she has wore herself thin here.” Gigi sighed with worry lining her wrinkles as she spoke.

“You are the last thing that stands between her and the hungry wolves ready to consume her.” Gigi planted the ideal in Bash’s head, playing his aspirations against him. “The agency doesn’t think you are suited for her because of your connection, but I think it is exactly why you are suited for this.” Gigi boasted. “You can give Rose what she needs: Someone that will put her first above all else and protect her from harm.” Gigi said calmly as Rose heard the man sigh deeply his steps fading away from the door. ‘Maybe he gave up.’ Rose thought with hope.

‘Let this be a lesson to them.’ Rose proclaimed within her mind. ‘They can’t hire some agency to guard me. I do just fine on my own.’ Rose cuddle up into her bed, calmly confident that she had scared away her escort for good. Now she could waste her afternoon reading away. Thumbing the pages of her mother’s well worn fairy tales she heard the rustle of the trees outside her open window. The sound directed Rose to the half eaten apple she stole as it sat beside her.

Rose thought back to about how she took the apple from him without a second to waste. She didn’t even hesitate to bite into that apple in front of him. His lips already touched that spot, yet she dared to lay her lips upon it the same. That was an indirect kiss. Her first in fact. A blush spread over her face. ‘Why did I do that?’ Rose wondered as she heard a thump from her window sill. Rose dropped the apple onto the hardwood floor as she watched the suited man climbing into her window.

Breathing heavily, he rested his jacketless body on the frame of the window. “You know... You are... A very hard girl to... to get a hold of.” Catching his breathe, Bash fiddled with his tie. Rose questioned him from her high pointed bed frame. “What are you doing here?” Rose eyed him carefully as his lanky frame stretched over the window sill. Looking at his shape against the open hole, Rose thought he was much taller and bigger than he was.

Just a few inches taller than her, Bash had a lean and slick swimmer’s body. His flat chest heaved as he tried to regain control of his body. “Trying... trying to make amends. I’m sorry I was so rude.” He pouted adorably. “It’s just... so hard to for me, seeing you after so long.” Bash blushed. “I was beginning to think you didn’t exist anymore.” Bash laced a grain of truth as he lungs returned to normal. He passively combed his ginger locks back thinking of how long he waited for this moment. Their reunion had been on his mind since he left her at fourteen.

Bash never thought it would begin with an introduction speech like this. “Anyway, back to the beginning. Who am I?” He smiled charmingly at Rose as if he was trying to win her over. “You can call me Sebastian. Bash for short. No that isn’t my real name, but that is what they call me.” Bash considered how to explain the Royal Guard. “When I say they, I mean the world, which you are included in.” Bash stated vaguely.

“I’m a highly regarded member of a... well respected company. It is hard to explain and it really isn’t that important right now.” Bash began to look away. “You are the only important thing.” Bash paused as if he didn’t know how to proceed. He lost his words easily talking to her. His red hair was a disheveled mess of flames. His cornflower eyes were mournful. If Rose didn’t know any better she would think he felt bad for how he acted downstairs. “Gigi asked me to come help you out for a few weeks while you get used to living here in Southpaw.” Bash sighed.

“So here we are.” Bash raised his arms up in excitement. Rose was not amused, she still was wary of him. “You said earlier it’s been a long time since you’ve seen me. That implies we know each other.” Rose said swinging her legs over her bed. “Yes. It does.” Bash looked down as if he was shy. “And yes, we do.” Bash smiled. “Our families grew up in the same small town, we were very good friends. I ah... you heard everything, huh?” A small blush crawled over Bash’s face. “Yes.” Rose looked at him with contempt.  
  
‘Like as if she would be close with some arrogant sell out like him.’ Rose thought to herself. “Look I can explain.” Bash began to backpedal. Raising his hand in the open air in front of him, Bash steadied his breath. “I’m waiting.” Rose said like a spoiled princess waiting up in a tower for him. She broke his train of thought, which made him take even longer to figure out what he wanted to tell her. How did he explain to this to her?

‘Even though you didn’t know it, we were the biggest parts of each other’s childhood growing up in each other’s hijinks and puppy kisses.’ The words sounded hollow in his mind. Bash didn’t want to reveal himself without her own intervention. If she really was Rose, Bash wanted her to figure the truth out on her own. That was the only real way to gain back her trust. His Rose would never believe something unless her own mind came to it first. No amount of explanation or believable lies could fool his untamable Rose.

Breathing deeply, Bash slowed his overactive heart. ‘Just speak from your soul.’ His wolf told him. ‘You are right, she always understand when I talk from my heart.’ Bash agreed. “Ok, here goes nothing...” Bash muttered to his side before saying his piece. Meeting eyes with Rose, Bash began to tell her his life story. “You were very important to me when I was younger.” Bash looked ashamed at how fast he abandoned her downstairs. “You believed in me when everyone else gave up on me.” Bash frowned.

“After marking me a troublemaker and half a person, you refused to let my status get me down. You always saw the real person I was inside.” Bash sighed thinking of his trials and tribulations up to this point. “If I didn’t move away, who knows what would have happened, instead of strangers we could have been...” Bash faded. His mind wandered off again, leaving Rose to wonder what he meant by that. ‘Mates.’ His wolf finished the thought for Bash.

His eyes glossed over, bleaching his eyes of all signs of life as visions of Rose tousled and tangled up in the sheets of their shared bed back home filled Bash’s mind. Lost in his own madness, Bash was in a heaven of on earth. ‘You are getting distracted.’ His wolf growled. Shaking the lewd images from his mind, Bash decided to change the subject. “Anyway. You don’t remember me. Which is cool. I’m over it.” Bash smiled.

“If it’s really meant to be, you will remember me.” Bash shrugged, accepting his fate as Rose’s bashful guard. Rose held Bash with her side eye glare, reading his easy surrender. All of his walls were down, showing his raw consciousness for Rose to perceive. That made Rose grow curious of who he was and what he was doing here with her. “In the meantime we have to go shopping.” Bash said walking over to Rose’s blockage and rearranging the furniture with ease.

It made Rose feel weak watching Bash take the dresser like was made of foam. “You first, my lady.” Bash opened the door and waited for her to walk through with a bow. Rose didn’t want to go with him, but she felt forced. If she wanted to find out the truth about him, she would have to follow his lead. Safely under his care, Rose began to investigate him within her mind.

 


End file.
